The King and His Servant
by Fionna158
Summary: Marshall is happy that he is king, but he loves hanging out with one of his servants. Marshall Lee is a king, but what happens when he falls for one of his servants? On his birthday they are selling some of them and what happens if the servant he fell for is being sold? Those questions will be answered and the answers are in here. MarshallxOC


Marshall's pov

I was on my throne when three of my servants came in. I smiled. The first one was a boy about 28 years old. He had brownish hair and I heard he loved making pancakes with bacon. The second servant was 14 years old. He had blonde hair and he wore blue. The third servant was a girl. She had black hair and I heard she loved to sing and play the guitar. I usually hung out with her, but I can never remember her name. The girl said, "Sir, it's time for your dinner." I got up and replied, "Thank you... um, what's your name?" She said, "My name is Silvia." I said, "Thank you Silvia. You may go back to what you were doing." She nodded then bowed. Then she went to the boys, who are her brothers. I floated away, but when I opened the door I turned back to see that Silvia was cleaning. I smiled at the sight of her and left.

I ate my dinner and then my mother came in. She said, "Marshall, sit up straight when you're eating." I glared at my mom and she yelled, "Finn, Jake, and Silvia! Come here!" They rushed over and stood in line. My mother looked at Silvia and said, "You. Go sew the clothes and wash them." She then looked at Finn and said, "You. Go water the garden plants." Then finally she turned to Jake, "You. Go bake a cake. We have a very special occasion tomorrow." All of them nodded and started to leave. Silvia looked back and waved at me. I waved back and she left. My mother said, "Since tomorrow is your birthday we have guests coming from the other kingdoms." I sighed and asked, "Is Gumball going to be there?" My mother nodded and I sorta smiled. Bubba is my friend, but he sometimes gets too scientific. My mother starts to talk about my party and I think, "_This is going a long day._"

Silvia's pov

After I washed their clothes. I put them up to dry. Then the clothes next to the drying clothes were ripped so I started to sew. After a I got done with half of the ripped clothes somebody poked my shoulder. I screamed and fell on the floor. I heard laughing behind me, so I turned around to see the king. I said, "My king, why are you here?" He smiled at me and replied, "I'm here because I'm bored." I stood up and said, "You shouldn't be here. Your mother won't approve of you being here." He sighed and replied, "You're so strict. I just want to have some fun." I giggled and he said, "Looks like I made you laugh." I shook my head and replied, "Yeah, but I must finish sewing these clothes." I went back to work and I thought he left.

After I finished the last clothing I got up and the king did a scary vampire face. I screamed and tripped over the dry, clean clothes. They fell to the ground and dust went on all of them. I yelled, "What the heck?! That took me 40 minutes to wash! Now they are ruined! Thanks a lot your stupidness!" I looked at him angrily, but then I realized that I yelled at the king. I said, "I'm so sorry my king!" He replied, "It's ok. Besides call me Marshall. My king sounds weird." I smiled and said, "Ok, Marshall." Suddenly, Marshall's mother came in and yelled, "Look at this mess! These clothes are dirty! I told you to wash the clothes not make them worse!" I stood still waiting for my punishment, but instead Marshall said, "Mom, it's my fault the clothes are dirty. I scared her and she tripped over the clean clothes." She looked at Marshall with a stern look and said, "I told you not to mess with the servants. They don't deserve to be in your presence. Now let's go Marshall Lee, we have party planing to do."

I heard Marshall sigh as he left. Marshall's mom looked at me and said, "Clean this now." I nodded and gathered all the clothes and started to wash them again...

~The next day

Marshall's pov

It's my birthday today and the ball is about to start, we were also going to sell things. I don't know what though. I wanted to take off the tie, but my mother said I look presentable. I looked around and saw Silvia putting the last touches on the punch table. My mother wanted everyone to look presentable so she made all our servants were tuxes and dresses. Silvia left and went to her brothers and spoke with them. Suddenly, I heard horns and the doors were opening. A lot of royals came through the door. I saw Gumball and floated over to him. He said, "Happy birthday, Marshall Lee." I replied, "Thank you, Bubba. Anyways, my mom told me we were selling some things during the ball. Do you know what we are selling?"

Gumball nodded yes and said, "Your mother said you guys are selling some of your servants. I going to buy some so they can be free to do what they want. Others are going to buy some of them because they just want them to do work. I think people should do what they want." I nodded as my mother yelled, "Time for the dance!" The music was turned on and everyone started dancing. Gumball and I didn't dance. We went over to the punch table and I noticed Silvia. Silvia was with her brothers. She was crying along with Finn and Jake. I looked at Gumball and asked, "Hey Gumball, mind buying those servants?" Gumball looked over to them and replied, "I'll try, but if someone outbids me then I'm sorry." I nodded and I saw that Silvia, Finn, and Jake disappeared.

~ Time skip!

After an hour my mom said, "Everyone stop dancing! Time to sell some of my servants!" She clapped her hands and our servants came on the stage. I saw Silvia, Finn, and Jake holding each others hands. I thought, "_This better go well._"

Silvia's pov

I was on stage with my brothers. We were about to be sold to anyone. I closed my eyes as Marshall's mom said, "Now, we have Jake. Now who will buy him?" Jake went up and the bidding started. Some woman was about to buy him for 500 gold coins. Suddenly this pink prince said, "I'll buy him for 600 gold coins!" The woman didn't offer anything else and no one else did either. Marshall's mom said, "Jake is sold to Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." Jake went down and stood next to Gumball. She then said, "Next is Finn! Let's start the bidding!" I let go of Finn, my little brother, and we went in the front. Barely anyone bid for him, but Gumball had got him. I'm starting to think he's going to buy all of us together

She then said, "Now for the start of our girls! First up, Silvia." I went up and I wanted to hide. It went on and Gumball was about to get me until a man name the Ice King bid me for 800 gold coins. I was sold to him. Finn began to cry into Jake's shirt. I went over to Ice King. He said, "Hello. You're going to love the Ice Kingdom! Gunther will love to know that he has a new friend!" I stepped back because I was getting creeped. I looked over to my family. I knew this was the last time I would ever see them. The party was over after all the sellings. Ice King said, "Marshall said he wanted to talk to you. I'm only letting him talk to you because he is friends with Marceline and she's my friend. You only have 5 minutes." Ice King left and Marshall appeared next to me. He said, "So... What do you think of the Ice King?" I glared at him and replied, "I think he's nuts." We both laughed and I looked at Marshall. "_I think I'm going to miss him._" I thought.

Marshall then grabbed me and kissed me. My eyes widened. I heard my new master yell, "Ok! That's enough smooching. We have to go to the Ice Kingdom now!" I looked at Marshall then the Ice King. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I went over to the Ice King. Marshall frowned, but then I yelled, "Stay away from me you creep!" I punched the Ice King and took then threw his magic crown into the dark forest. I ran to my brothers and I whispered to Marshall, "Control your mother, Marshall. Your a good king." He smiled and I heard the Ice King yell, "Hey come back here!" I grabbed a rock and threw it at him. It hit him on the head and knocked him out. Finn said, "I can't believe you did that." I nodded and Jake said, "I didn't know you had that in you." I nodded and replied, "I didn't either."

Nobody's pov

Silvia and her brothers were free now. Free to do whatever they desired. Jake though had gotten stretchy powers and is part dog. Finn and Silvia are the same, but they help people now. They all live in a treehouse next to the Candy Kingdom. Silvia goes out with Marshall a lot and Finn started hanging out with people who wanted to become friends. One day when Silvia came back from Marshall's, Bubblegum was with Finn. Silvia heard Finn say, "I can't believe it. We have been free for a month. I'm glad I'm not a servant anymore." Bubblegum giggled as Silvia thought, "_I'm glad too. Although Marshall is still my King and to him I am no longer his servant._" Silvia went to Finn and now their life was complete.

**Hope you guys liked my first one-shot! Friendly reviews please!**

**~Fionna158**


End file.
